Black Rose (Ciel x Sebastian)
by SenpaiMustNotice
Summary: Sebastian has a gift for Ciel, a black rose, one of the rarest roses you can find. But he also has another gift for him... Will Ciel be able to resist Sebastian?


The sunlight shined through the window behind Ciel's back, lighting up the papers he has been working on. After reading another paper, he signed his name and leaned back in his chair. "What a boring game...," he thought out loud.

"There's nothing fun about this, so why even bother?"

"It is a duty you must complete, as you are the head of the Funtom Company," answered Sebastian as he entered the office.

"Indeed, but I wish someone else could do this, other than I."

"No one can sign a document meant to be signed by you, young master, you have no other choice but to accept this," stated Sebastian.

Ciel sighed, picked up a paper and continued his work. The butler stood in the middle of the room, motionless. Ciel looked up at him and asked:

"What is it?"

"I have a present for you."

He then noticed one of the butler's arms was hidden behind his back.

"A present? From who?"

"Myself of course," said Sebastian with a smile.

 _That's new, he never gives me presents_.

"Alright then, hand it over," Ciel leaned his hand forward.

Sebastian took out a rose and showed it to his master. It was a unique black rose, the rarest type you could find, with a dark green stem and a leave hanging to it. It was certainly a valuable gift.

"Where did you find that?" Ciel asked, intrigued.

"That is a secret," he responded, raising one finger to his mouth, before winking and smirking.

Ciel looked away, his cheeks turning slightly red. Sebastian chuckled and advanced to the desk.

"Here."

Ciel grabbed the rose delicately and brought it to his nose.

"Hmph, this smells good."

Sebastian smiled at him, bowed and turned around to leave.

"Wait," said Ciel as he stood up.

The butler stopped and did an about-face. His master walked up to him and asked:

"Why did you give me this?" he asked as he stared at the rose in his hands.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin up with a finger.

"You deserve it after working so much."

Bending down, he gently kissed him. Ciel opened his eyes wide and held his rose tighter inside his palm. _What the…!_ _What is he…?!_ His butler's soft lips brushed against his and made his heart beat fast. As he backed away, Ciel stood there in shock. Sebastian smirked at his face, making him blush and look elsewhere.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian winked again and exited the room. _Did I actually let him kiss me?!_ Ciel smashed his fist against his desk. _What an idiot! I can't fall for him!_ He looked at the rose, not knowing what to do with it. _Should I keep it? It's quite pretty, but coming from Sebastian…_ He looked around, found a random vase on a table standing in a corner of the room, already filled with water. _Did he prepare everything in advance?_ He sighed and placed the rose inside.

Later that same day, Ciel was walking down the staircase. His eyes were focused on the painting on the wall, showing him as a young child in company of his parents. He missed them, but he knew that they would never come back. Plus, he avenged them not a long time ago.

Unaware of his surroundings, his foot landed badly on one of the steps and he fell forward. He let out a small scream and threw his hands in front. A quick black shadow ran through his vision and caught him.

"Master, be more careful please."

He felt a robust chest against his face, some pressure around his body indicating he was being held, and he smelled a familiar odor. Ciel looked up and noticed how pretty Sebastian's eyes were. He stared at their red color and slightly smiled. As he realised what he was doing, he frowned and turned away.

"I will," he said roughly.

Sebastian held Ciel against him with one arm and with the other, he trapped his cheek and raised it upwards. His master was obviously blushing, which made him smirk.

"Young master, your cheeks are red, are you feeling alright?" he asked, as he pretended not to know why they were. He got closer to his face, examining it. Ciel gritted his teeth. Sebastian advanced furthermore toward his lips.

"Se-…bastian…"

"Yes…?" he whispered in his mouth.

"St-stop…" His voice was shaking. _Not again…I must…not…fall for him…_

Sebastian raised an eyebrow while smiling. Ignoring his master's order, he licked his lips and went for him. Ciel held his eyes shut firmly as they kissed. _Aaah…his lips are…Wait, what am I thinking?!_ He backed his head away but Sebastian, who had placed his hand behind it, pulled it closer, unabling Ciel to escape. _Dang it! What does he think he's doing?! Let me go you bast…!_

Something strange entered his mouth. _Wha…what is this..? His…tongue…?_ It twirled around inside. With all his strength, Ciel pushed him away. Sebastian gasped. His master ran up the stairs and hid in his bedroom. _How long will it take until he likes me?_ _He should be mad in love after this happened…_ The butler thought. He smirked and went downstairs.

As the sun started to set down, Ciel went to the library to enjoy a good book. It helped him calm down and forget everything about his life. He searched for something NOT related to love, but for something like history or action. Running his eyes on the titles, he spotted one that seemed interesting and took it out of the shelf. He opened it and started reading it. The more he concentrated, the more he forgot about his surroundings.

A wet thing touched his ear. Ciel turned his head in one direction, only to be face to face with Sebastian. Their lips were already joint together. Ciel's eyes widened and he dropped his book. He closed his eyes gently. _I…can't…resist…him…_ He threw his arms around his butler's neck and kissed him back. Sebastian caressed his back as he tried not to laugh. _Got him._

* * *

Haiiii! :3

I tried making a longer fanfic this time so hope you enjoyed! Btw, this is a combination of the events in a series that I made called Young and Innocent (you should check it out c;), put together in a single chapter. Also I wasn't planning to post this but well, yolo xD

Don't forget to favorite and review!

Bai bai!


End file.
